


The Wolf And The Moon

by Random_Trash_fire



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, M/M, Monster Hunters, Werewolves, monster hunter vegeta, werewolf goku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trash_fire/pseuds/Random_Trash_fire
Summary: AU in which Goku is A Werewolf and Vegeta is the son of the Moon Goddess, Begeta.





	1. Prologue, Pt. 1- Little Wolf

“Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away from here, the Goddess of the moon gave birth to a son. He was to be her heir to the throne and she thought very highly of him. However, her plans for her baby boy meant that he first had a task to prove himself worthy. A task to rid the earth of all witches, ghouls, and monsters. Then, and only then would he be proven worthy to run such a kingdom, and would take over as the rightful heir when his mother aged.” the little boy looked at his grandfather, intrigued. “Papa?” The white-bearded man looked down at the child in his arms. “When is he coming to us? WIll he get the monster under my bed?” his little tail wagged as he asked the question. What the little boy, whose name was decidedly Son Goku, could never know was that He could be considered a monster and that the whole reason he had been living with the man was that he could have been killed if he was found, and Gohan lived in the forested countryside.

 

Ever since he was a baby he had lived there. The small cottage was his home, and Grandpa Gohan his family. What he didn’t know was that his tail wasn’t just a birth defect, and the small wolf ears that poked out of his hair had a reason to be there. He was a werewolf, full-blooded, and his parents had sent him off until he learned to control that. Gohan knew how to teach these children, and had taught his older brother, Raditz, how to control himself. But little Kakarot was not Raditz. He was his own person. His own, much different person. He leads himself with his nose and got into everything. He climbed trees and forgot to do his lessons. Yes, Kakarot was very different indeed, and he was something the White-bearded man knew not how to deal with.

 

“Papa?” His little voice was sleepy now and he held back yawns. “Yes, Goku?” the little wolf cuddled into his chest. “Tell me more ‘bout the prince…” his eyelids were getting heavy and his body felt like it was made of lead, “well…. Legend has it that his name is Vegeta. And he’s as pale as the moon himself, with hair as dark as the night and eyes made of stars. According to the folklore, he’d be a little older than you are.” the boy pondered this, unconsciously cuddling deeper. “He’s only eight and he's huntin monsters…. Woah” Grandpa Gohan nodded before laying him down in his bed and laying the quilt his mother made for him over him. “Mmhm. But we’ll talk about it more in the morning. Goodnight Goku.” “night Papa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's Ember. I'm 99.9% sure nobody reads these but ill type it out anyway. For this first couple of months, getting new chapters out will be kinda slow because I have school and sports to attend. Anyways, Hope you enjoy this cute little wereku prologue thingy!
> 
> -Em


	2. Prologue, Pt. 2- Vegeta's Side of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey So I know I said I wouldn't be posting that often but it's spring break for me right now and these prologues are way shorter than a normal chapter so enjoy I guess.

Meanwhile, a young boy no older than eight sat alone in the woods. He was cold, and the bloodstained white armor he donned did nothing to shield him from the roaring wind and icy rain. He looked… Afraid, Panicked even. Yet he was still, one knee to the cold ground as he looked to the sky. The outline of the silvery moon reminded him of his home. Of the moon kingdom.

It hadn’t always been this way for Vegeta. When he was younger, he was cradled and kissed by his mother. She cleaned his wounds and kept him safe. She sang quiet lullabies to him and let him sleep with her after having a bad dream. Now things were different. Ever since he turned of age to start his quest, mere months ago, his once beloved mother had turned cold and aloof. He was pushed out of the castle and sent to earth.

Sent to a hellhole.

Yet, this was the right of passage for the young prince. Had he not taken this upon himself he would be disowned. Prophecies lying centuries before his birth now bored upon his back. Expectations clung tightly to his ribs. There was no turning back now.

Gathering his strength, the boy began to push himself to stand. His knees wobbled and the armor weighed him down. His bones screamed in protest as he brought himself to his feet. Nevertheless, he stood. The ground around him spun, a fire burning beneath his formerly freezing skin. The flesh around the cut on his leg sent jolts of pain to him as he began to walk. The wound, which he had gotten fighting some creature was infected. He was sick. Shakes and chills plagued him and fatigue turned his blood to Lead as he marched on. Still, his eyes were not glazed over. They held determination behind them. He would not let a cut stop him. This was not for his mother. This was not for the prophets of centuries past. This was for him. And that gave him every reason in the world to keep fighting.


	3. A hunt in the woods

13 Years Later

Branches caught on already tearing clothing as Goku raced through the woods. Usually, prey wasn’t this fast. Yet this stag had already gone far ahead of him, leaving the werewolf only his scent to hunt. The now young man lept over a fallen log, nose to the air and yellow eyes feral. He would be 18 in a few days and would start the ritual presented to every werewolf of his age. He didn’t want to leave his pack behind, yet, in order to be reunited to them, he had no choice but to embark in the northern wilderness alone. Surviving alone, with nothing but his senses and the moon to guide him. However, the young werewolf had a challenge none in his family had ever experienced. Vegeta, Prince of the Monster Hunters. 

Goku had heard about countless packs being slain by the price alone. He was brutal, Vicious with a blade of holy silver and armor of moonstone. His eyes were piercing steel, contrasting his raven hair. Legend had it that he, and solely he, had once taken down an entire noble vampire nest. Goku never stood a chance, the only way to survive him would be to avoid him. 

Even with this threat, he knew of one thing he could rely on. The silvery moon. Ever since he was little, he had loved it. Countless nights the wolf had spent basking in its glow, singing songs to it in his native tongue before his mother called him in. When he had gotten lost and was afraid, its light reflecting over the sea showed him home. His adoration seemed endless, as the moon was a reliant source of magic, never changing or moving. He could always depend on it to heal his pains and soothe his soul.

Suddenly, the young wolf caught the trail of the stag. Hind legs were in sight as the creature began to slow. Goku rushed forward, claws out as his run turned into his pounce. He could feel the warm blood of the creature as his claws sank into his back. He opened his mouth, driving his fangs into the prey’s neck before ripping them away, the creature’s life coming with them. The wolf lapped at the blood on his hands, staring down at his kill. Something inside him hated killing things, yet instinct was stronger than that hate. He was carnivorous, and every living creature needed to eat to stay alive. Yet still, The young wolf couldn’t help but feel guilty as he scooped up his prey. “I’m sorry buddy… but we gotta eat tonight..” He whispered to it as he shut its eyes in respect, trying not to think of the fact that the stag too needed to eat, and probably had a family to feed as well. Sighing, he began his trek home. The sun began to die as he walked back, his tail swishing behind him. He pushed away the guilt and thought about how happy his pack would be. He just had to remember to save a chunk of meat for the human to cook. 

The human’s name was Tarble. He was a scrawny boy, around Goku’s age. No one knew where he came from. All the half-wolf knew about him was that he was human and he was his packmate undoubtedly. A pack was never just blood, and Tarble provided good support and company. Especially his storytelling abilities. The boy could paint a picture with words and built castles out of his sentences. His phrasing made the dashing moon knights come to life as they served their beloved queen. The expression in his eyes of silver showed such rich emotion the professional actors in human towns could not compare. It was of the same story Grandpa Gohan had told him years ago, though Goku was sure he had never met his papa. He couldn’t have. Grandpa Gohan had died in some sort of accident when he was little. That was before tarble had arrived. 

Perhaps it wasn’t just a tall tale though. Perhaps this person murdering monsters wasn’t just playing god… perhaps they were all in grave danger. Goku didn't know. He didn’t WANT to know. 

The moon was cast silver over his head as he arrived back to the camp. A fire was already crackling and his mother, Gine, wasted no time taking the deer off his hands and skinning it. Goku looked away. Blood always seemed to make him feel queasy. He tried to rest, but yet the question still loomed at the back of his mind… Was this man actually the son of a goddess? Or was he just some self-proclaimed god with a blessed sword and a strong hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so maybe chapters will get out sooner than expected but they might be shorter like this one. I don't know for sure yet, but if you like that idea or think I should keep 'em longer and just have more drawn out waits let me know. Also, feel free to constructively criticize as this is my first work and there's always room for improvement
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> -EM


	4. battle wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Gore, Blood, deep cuts

Black Hooves clod across uneven ground as a gloved hand yanked upon a silvery rein. A stallion, one dark as night ran through the woods at such a speed it put even the stags to shame. The horse’s rider, perched upon his mount like a king over his kingdom, drew a silvery blade. His iron eyes blazed with rage and his mouth curled down into a scowl as he yanked the reins once more, tightening his straddle as the horse sped up once more. His white clothing now was stained red and a large gash fell over his arm.

 

‘Vampires…’ Vegeta thought to himself. ‘So… full of themselves, thinking that claws and fangs hold any candle to a blade of holy silver…’ the wound burned. He had been slashed shortly before driving his rapier through the beast’s chest. He would not show it hurt. He would not acknowledge the pain. When he returned to his cottage he would clean it and bandage it. That would be the end of it. He would not let this, or any injury stop him. 

The scar on his thigh was proof of that. He’d had it since he was young, though it never went away. It had just stretched out and gnarled tighter, raising against his snow white skin. The only reason the scar had grown so badly was due to an infection. He had been sick for weeks, only living because of the help from a family living in the woods. However, Memories of his youth had blurred, and all he’d remembered of it was a young boy, no older than five, feeding him some mashed food and telling him about something. The rest of the memory had left, but the face of that boy would remain with him for quite some time. 

 

Vegeta yanked his steed’s reins tightly, signaling for the beast to halt. His stallion ceased, drawing back quickly. Boots as dark as the night hit the ground, red heels shining through the dirt. Though Vegeta was, to earth’s standards, wealthy, he would not show such. If he were to live extravagantly he would lose his reason. He’d lose his way and no long be seen fit as a king. No, extravagant wealth was to come later for the moon prince. He must first find himself with only his boots and sword. 

 

The prince came in front of his horse, stroking the stallion’s muzzle with a gentle hand. He treated animals with kindness, as if they were equal to himself. If he were to treat them as lower, striking hem for simple mistakes or beating them into obedience, he would be just as bad as the monsters he hunted so precisely.

 

His hand gently grabbed the rope attached to the pole from which his horse stayed. He let the steed decide for himself rather he’d go into the covered stable or sleep outside. The rope was briskly tied around the horse’s halter. Continuing his usual post ride routine, he gently put his gloved hand to where the stallion’s mouth was. “Open please, Orpheus.” the horse opened up and he briskly undid the bit. He certainly didn’t like putting it on, but, the terrain they trekked through often required it both for his and Orpheus’ control. “Thank you..” he planted a gentle kiss to his companion’s nose before reaching into the saddle bag and pulling out a large apple. He held it out for him, gently brushing through his mane as the his thoroughbred greedily ate it up. Vegeta smiled to him softly as he softly whinnied, making a cute little snort to tell him he was finished. Vegeta threw the remanates to the ground, sliding over to him to remove his saddle. He started with the front buckle, making quick work of it and pulling the saddle back. He then pushed it to the side, undoing the bottom buckle and removing the saddle. The prince threw the saddle over his shoulder, grunting softly in pain as it hit his wounds. He carried it to its spot on the fence, gently setting it back down before walking back and removing the saddle blanket. He stroked his mane for a second before taking gentle hold of his lead and guiding him to the troughs. The water trough had been filled before their ride, but the food was empty. Vegeta walked into the stable, grabbing a large burlap sack filled with grains. He walked back out, the bag slung over his right shoulder even though he was predominate with his left. He poured the grains into the  trough, filling it up before taking the bag back into the shed. The prince planted one last kiss to his steed’s nose before walking back to his cottage. 

 

The cottage, though small, was quite nice. He had made himself a bed out of fabric and goose down, as well as a pillow and quilt as well. A small fireplace made of riverstones was built into a wooden wall, firewood leaning against it. Inside that fireplace had sat a cauldron of iron, used for cooking stews and boiling water. Before he had gone out for a hunt, he had filled it and boiled water for him to drink afterwards, yet, now the cauldron served a new purpose. 

 

Vegeta got a rag and roll of cloth from the small cupboard in the corner. He sat them on the bed and removed his bloodstained shirt, tossing it into the wooden bucket which he did his laundry in. The blood had soaked through in spots, leaving blood across his chiseled body. He then dropped his pants, leaving himself bare except for a thin pair of knickers. Fortunately for him, his riding pants were made of both a thicker and darker material, and blood did not seep through to his bare legs or undergarments. He did however, throw his outerwear into the bucket as well, making a mental note to wash them early tomorrow. He then addressed his wound.

 

The gash was much larger than he had expected, cutting down to the dermis layer of his skin. Vegeta sighed, dipping the rag into the water as he tired not to wince. This would hurt. He knew that well. However, he chose not to acknowledge the pain as he placed the rag along the deep gash. The beast had clawed him well, getting his claws deep into the skin. The bleeding was just now coming to a complete halt. He pressured the wound, cringing in pain as he did so. His teeth gritted against themselves as he held it there. When he removed the damp cloth, it was ready to be wrapped. 

 

Vegeta unwinded the tight roll of clean cloth. It had been boiled after he cut it up, and once more after he wound it up. He knew it was sterile. Grabbing onto the mantle for support, he outstretched his arm and loosely wrapped a small portion of the bolt around the gash itself. Then, he he began to wrap it tighter, being sure the pressure on his arm was not lost. After he bandaged it, he wiped the rest of the blood off his body with the rag he had previously used, threw it into the laundry bucket as well, and started a fire before dozing off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's Em again. this chapter is a bit longer than the last few, and i apologize for the wait. its been like two weeks? three? i don't know but i'm sorry. anyways, As per usual, any sort of constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!!
> 
> -Ember


	5. lone wolf

Goku yawned softly in the early morning’s light. His 18th birthday had arrived and it was time he set out to complete his quest to rejoin his pack. Softly padding into his mother’s cabin, the no longer Werecub gently awoke her and his father. Quickly, he kissed their cheeks and hugged them goodbye, lingering for a few minutes. The birds began singing outside. Reluctantly, his father patted his back. 

“It’s best you get going son… the day has already broke” with that, Goku turned, kissed his mother’s forehead one last time, waved goodbye to his father, and began his hike to find a good place to live for the next three months. 

The woods weren’t the same as they had once been to the werewolf. A once calming place now seemed so scary. His tiny corner of the world had suddenly become so large. His second home was different now. He noted the thorns and bristles growing on trees. The wind howled, sending a cold gust that not even a heavy coat of dense fur could block, nor could the light linen shirt hiding said fur. Leaves fell in shades of red and orange, reminding the young werewolf of just how unfortunate his birthday was. Tonight was more than just his birthday though. Tonight was the night of Samhain. Goku knew that he must hide, for tonight he would not be the only apex predator in these woods. Witches commonly conjectured here, as well as alchemists and necromancers. While they were of no threat to the wolf, whenever there were large amounts of supernatural feats, there was him. Him. The witcher, with his hair of darkness and flesh that glows like the moon. The cold, relentless killer with eyes that were made of stars. No one knew his true name, though they all knew him simply as Multair. Murderer. 

As Goku trekked onwards, a raven flew, shadowing him almost. A raven, Goku thought. A creature of fate. An omen. He shook his head. No. That’s stupid. I’m being ridiculous, it’s just a bird. Though the wolf couldn’t quite shake the feeling in his gut that told him he needed to hide before nightfall.

Silently to himself, Goku hummed a soft song. His legs ached and his boots did nothing to protect his feet from the harshness of autumn in the north, though he was determined to keep faith for at least a little while. Without good spirit, three months would feel more like three years. As he went onward, he found a small cave with enough room for him to hide in. it was dry, which was important to him. In this cold weather, even a little dampness without dry clothes could lead to worse conditions. 

Quietly, He began to set up camp inside the cave. He rolled his blanket out across the stone floor and scented the cave by clawing up the wall- Telling all other creatures it had been claimed. He set a circle of smaller river rocks to have a fire pit. He was all set for nighttime

The tell-tale growling in the wolf’s stomach echoed through the cave not even minutes later. He needed food and firewood if he didn’t want to freeze. As a child, he had always questioned why the coming of age quest was spending months in the wilderness alone, but now he knew. It weeds out the weak and strengthens the strong. 

Reluctantly, the werewolf stood, his bones groaning in disapproval. He was close enough to a river that it would be easy enough to just catch a fish, though his hand would be cold. He had rags to wipe it off with, and he could warm it later. He would be fine. 

The sun seemed to set as quickly as it had dawned, falling below the mountainous terrain without a single warning. The temperature dropped by quite a bit, and the once stark breeze that pierced through the wolf’s fur was gone. All was quiet now. Too quiet. The werewolf knew he was not safe, though, the silence around him was unexpected. There was no cackling. No rhythmic chanting in Latin. Nothing but the stiff silence. It seemed to suffocate him. There was no escape from it. Nothing to hide in. a single mistake could prove deadly to the werewolf. 

The simple thought of that set his bones rigid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all- So I'm back. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to figure it out but here's chapter 5. There's really no excuse here, especially since the chapter's so short but there's a lot going on right now. With that said, again I apologize for this being so late and I'm making an effort to upload more regularly. anyways, Please, enjoy and feel free to hive me constructive criticism as seen fit. Thank you, and thanks for being so patient too!
> 
> -Em


	6. A Midnight Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a little over 15 days since I've last posted- Again I apologize it's late, but I've had a lot going on in the last few weeks. I will continue to try to post regularly, but my schedule hates me so we'll see how it goes. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> \- Em

Vegeta sighed, his breath visible in the cold autumn night. Though tonight, the night of Samhain, should have prompted a celebration from witches and ghouls, the woods were still. Silent, even. The wind dared not blow. Witches did not cackle and fires were not made. The only sound was the crinkle of dead leaves beneath his boots. A crimson smirk settled upon the moon prince’s face. Not a soul was brave enough to celebrate this night. The moon lied full, lighting the small path in front of him. 

Then he heard it. Coming to a halt, he listened silently. The rustling of the bushes caused his gloved hand to wrap around the hilt of his blade, silently unsheathing it. The prince pulled his dark cloak over his face, hiding his identity. he prefered to be faceless, as it made killing easier when no one knew who was doing the killing. If the monsters he hunted knew his face, they would know to run, or hide, or fight. If the monster hunter was nothing but a simple stranger to them, there would be no recollection of his face. Even if his target escaped, which currently, very few had, the wouldn’t be able to warn the fiends around them to flee. A wolf in sheep’s clothing was the easiest way to ensure success for the prince. 

The rustling had grown louder, The stillness of the night unable to hide the sounds of crunching leaves and a slight… panting noise? That was strange. It was uncommon to hear that from any monster.

A larger wolf with a silver coat paddered out onto the path. The moon prince’s face softened, resheathing his rapier. Wolves were not of any danger to him. In fact, most were friendly to him. He kneeled softly, reaching out his hand. The wolf stopped for a second, looking at him. “Here boy..” Reluctantly, the beast padded over to him, his tail tucked slightly under his haunches. Slowly, Vegeta reached out his hand to let the wolf sniff. He did such, and the prince gingerly tucked his hand behind the beast’s ear, scratching the spot that he knew most animals enjoyed.

The beast crooned, leaning into the touch. His foot thumped against the ground happily and his tail, which had since moved, was wagging rapidly. “Who’s a good boy?” the moon god’s tone was different now, warmer, and decidedly to the werewolf, happy. He didn’t know this man, but he was kind and his hands felt nice in the thick underbrush of fur. He’d even scratched the itch on the back of the wolf’s neck, where Goku couldn’t reach himself. Vegeta gave him one last pat and stood to leave. A small whimper, followed by a bark of protest was released from Goku’s mouth. A soft smile wrapped across the prince’s usually tight face. “Sorry, buddy. I’ve got woods to patrol.” with that, he continued his route, walking off up the hill. the werewolf whimpered again before decidedly following him. He enjoyed being stroked, and the stranger was nice company. 

The two walked silently up the hill, both unaware of the identity of the other. As the morning began to break the wolf wandered away, concealing himself in the bushes as his form shifted back. He knew not what he’d done. The Demigod continued walking, tracking his way back to the small hut in the woods, none the wiser.


End file.
